


25 Days Has September - Peace

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [10]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Peace

"Sir?" Captain Baker is standing stiffly to attention, but the concern on his face is anything but professional.

"You heard me," Miles tells him, his voice flat and unyielding. "We have to make it clear, for once and for all."

"I understand, General, but--"

Miles puts his hand up, stopping the words on Jeremy's lips. "How many of our men have died here?"

"I... I don't have the latest figures," Jeremy admits. "I know that yesterday the estimate was--"

"I don't need the numbers, Captain. I need you to remember who they were. Do you? Do you remember the people who died?"

Numb, Jeremy nods.

"Do you know their names? Do you know their wives and children? Do you remember when they agreed to fight for peace? For law and order? Do you remember when they took the mark of our Republic?"

Jeremy is sure, now, that Miles doesn't actually care one way or another. His mind is made up. He has all the lines in his head already to trot out. 

"Yes, Sir."

"Well. They died to bring peace. They died so families could feel safe. And how are they repaid? By these _scum_ shooting them. Soldiers need to eat, too. People used to respect soldiers."

"So..."

"So we burn the building down. And when we're back, General Monroe will officially ban the possession of firearms."

Jeremy winces. He remembers not so long ago that Miles was quoting the constitution as a reason for them to band up. To bear arms. To protect themselves. And now, all of a sudden, _only_ the Militia will have them.

"Yes, Sir," he replies. "I'll pass on your orders."

"Every last one. Every last stronghold. We make this the last place to ever stand against us. Ever."

"Sir." Jeremy salutes and leaves. He's heard enough.


End file.
